Shafted
by Mad4Radcliffe789
Summary: L/J After an incident a few years ago, Lily and James hate each other, yet Lily's friends are trying to set them up. Will Lily and James ever come out of their shell?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Vicky and Linda. The other characters I give credit to J.K. Rowling.

Shafted Chapter 1: The Sweet Reunion 

          "Lily!" Lily Evans turned around sharply to the voice that called her name. Running in her direction was her best friend Victoria Heinrich, better known as Vicky.

            "You're still friends with that prat?" Lily's older sister Petunia snorted. They were standing around outside of the Hogwarts Express, getting ready to say their goodbyes. Lily and Vicky were about to board and become fifth years at Hogwarts that year. Lily was lucky enough to become a prefect, while Vicky wasn't as fortunate. 

            "Shut it, Petunia." Lily snarled, and waved at her best friend. She took Lily in a big embrace, a big grin upon her face.

            "Lily, my friend, it's been forever!" Lily grinned.

            "Yeah, I really missed you!" she exclaimed.

            "You didn't _have_ to go to Ireland! We invited you to stay home with us!" Vicky replied.

            "I know, but I-"

            "You should've stayed with her, it would have been way more peaceful. You and your constant complaints." Petunia interjected.

            "Petunia, I'm warning you. Stop." Lily said. Petunia walked towards Mrs. Evans with a huge smirk.

            "I really hate her." Lily sighed.

            "At least you can get away from her." Vicky said. Lily smiled.

            "That's the best part." She absent-mindedly looked towards the barrier entrance. A familiar looking girl emerged from it at the exact moment. Vicky also seemed to notice because she thrust her suitcase on the ground and waved her over.

            "Linda! Over here! Hey Linda!" she cried. The girl looked around and when she spotted Vicky, she rushed over. Lily suddenly remembered her; they had befriended Linda Abney towards the end of fourth year. 

            Linda reached Lily and Vicky, and she set her suitcase down. She brushed her honey hair out of her eyes and sighed, as a smile came across her face.

            "It's wonderful to be back, isn't it? You know, it was horrible traffic getting here from Bristol. I'm surprised I made it on time!" she said. Lily smiled at her. Linda was a very pretty girl, slim, with shoulder length honey colored hair and curious brown eyes. Vicky was also attractive, she had dirty blonde hair that reached just above her back, and she had beautiful blue eyes. As for Lily, she was not pleased with her appearance at all. She hated the attention she got from having fiery red hair, and she was also a little tall for her age. Of course, many of the guys in her year were tall, taller than her, but nevertheless, she wasn't happy with her height. The only feature she liked and she thought was unique, were her sharp green eyes. It had always interested her as to who she had inherited them from.

            "It really does feel good to be back, I can't wait to start my job as a prefect." Lily answered, feeling rather proud of her accomplishment.

            "Oh there she goes, Miss Perfect!" Vicky giggled, and Lily nudged her in the ribs. It was then that Mrs. Evans came over.

            "Girls, it's almost eleven, do you think it's time to board the train?" she asked.

            "That's probably a good idea," Lily paused and looked towards the train, and then at her friends, "you guys go ahead, I'll just be a minute. Get a good compartment, okay?" Vicky and Linda nodded.

            "Don't miss the train!" Vicky announced as she and Linda made their way through the crowd of crying parents toward the train. Lily turned back to her mother.

            "I'm going to miss you, mum." She said.

            "Oh nonsense, you've done this four times already!" Mrs. Evans replied.

            "I know, but this feels-well, different. Owl me, okay?" Lily asked.

            "We always do, Lily." She said, and hugged her daughter. When they let each other go, Lily scowled at Petunia before turning around.

            "Have fun at your whacko school!" Petunia shouted, and without turning around, Lily could hear Mrs. Evans scolding her sister. She chuckled before stepping onto the train.

            Lily found Vicky and Linda sitting in a compartment, laughing about something. She slid the door open and walked in.

            "Hey guys." She said.

            "Oh my goodness, Lily. You'll never guess who got _really_ good looking over the summer!" cried Vicky, as Lily took a seat in front of her friends.

            "Who?" she asked, curious.

            "James! James Potter!" Linda replied, causing Lily to snort and roll her eyes.

            "James Potter is the biggest asshole on the face of the earth." She stated.

            "What? What are you talking about?" Linda asked.

            "Do you guys have horrible memories or something? We've been against each other since-"

            "You're not still mad about _third_ year are you?" Vicky asked.

            "Oh, when he put rats in my bed (thanks Matt) and shrunk all of my underwear? And _then_ when he cursed my teddy bear to attack me? No, I'm _definitely_ still not mad at him about that." Lily explained sarcastically.

            "He did all that?" Linda asked. She hadn't been friends with them long enough to hear that story.

            "Every bit of it." Lily said matter-of-factly.

            "Come on, Lily. I doubt he knew it was _your_ bed." Vicky argued.

            "Well you can't prove it wasn't, now can you?" Lily smirked at her best friend, and Vicky stuck her tongue out. Linda laughed.

            "You two are so interesting. So, um, er, do you think James has a girlfriend?" she asked, shyly.

            "Who cares." Lily groaned.

            "I bet you do." Said Vicky. Her comment made Lily stand up in a huff.

            "If you ever say I have a crush on James Potter again, I'll-I'll-"

            "You know you can't resist him, Lily. He's muscular, he plays Quidditch, he-"

            "Why do you keep telling me to like him? I hate him. He hates me. Go out with him yourself." Lily retorted.

            "We're just trying to be good friends, Lily. We have both had boyfriends before and now it's your turn." Said Vicky. Lily slumped back into her seat.

            "I don't want a boyfriend, I'm too busy," she replied, "Besides, for the hundredth time, I _hate_ him."

            The Hogwarts Express had reached its halfway point in the journey to Hogwarts. Vicky and Linda had ventured into the other compartments, no doubt to flirt with boys, and to visit the others traveling on the train. They left Lily quietly reading a book. She was getting into an exciting part when the compartment door slid open. None other than James Potter walked in, and Vicky was right. He _had_ gotten so much better looking over the summer. No, Lily couldn't say such a thing. He was the last person she ever wanted to date.

            "Oh sorry, wrong compartment." He said, and was about to head back outside when he stopped to look at Lily.

            "Why hello Evans!" he sneered.

"Potter." Lily spat, not looking up from her book.

"Aw, traveling all alone? What happened, your friends ditch you or something?" he smirked.

"Right Potter, whatever." She said.

"What's wrong Evans, in a bad mood? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Shut it if you know what's good for you." She snarled.

"You're too much fun, Evans." He laughed.

"Why can't you just grow up, you're such a child!" Lily exclaimed.

"If I grew up I couldn't bother you anymore, and you know that's my favorite hobby." He grinned at her.

"That's it." She said, and put her book down. She stood up and faced James.

"Look at you Evans, don't you look different! Gained a little weight, did you?" he teased. Lily didn't hesitate and she smacked James across the face.

"You don't talk to girls like that." She growled. At that moment James and Lily had the utmost loath for each other. James shot her an evil glare, one that she had never seen from him before. He looked almost hurt.

"You'll pay for that one, Evans." He grunted and walked back out of the compartment. Lily sat in her seat again and opened her book, quite pleased with what she had done. Vicky and Linda ran into the compartment almost two minutes after James left.

"What did you _do_?" cried Vicky.

"I taught your little James-y a lesson." She stated.

"Why did you smack him? Don't listen to what he says, Lily, he's just-"

"Yeah Vicky, like a guy has ever called you fat before." She shot a fake grin at her best friend.

"He called you fat, Lily?" Linda asked.

"You betcha." She replied.

"Well he deserved that slap then. But, oh Merlin, you should have seen his face when he came back into the compartment." Vicky started laughing.

"Look at me, do I care?" Lily retorted.

"Sorry, but he was so angry. I was laughing so hard, the look was priceless." Vicky continued laughing.

"See, this is why we're going to have a big problem this year. You're going to be drooling over him, while I'm going to hate him. There's a slight difference there. I don't even know what you see in the dork, he's everything I _don't_ want." Lily explained.

"That's just your opinion. Stop making decisions for me, I'm fifteen, not five." Vicky snapped.

"Why don't you go hang out with James, you guys can just talk behind my back some more." Lily said, dryly.

"Maybe I will. What's wrong with you, Lily? You're acting different. I don't really like it." Vicky squinted her eyes at Lily.

"If you're not leaving, _I_ am. All this talk of Potter is making me sick!" Lily threw her book down in disgust and exited the compartment. She roamed around the halls for a few minutes, looking into the different compartments and seeing what was going on. She wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me." she said, and looked up to find Severus Snape's face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lily Evans." He said, a half smile on his face.

"Hello Severus." She replied, politely.

"Prefect this year, are you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes." Lily and Severus always seemed to get along pretty well; they did have their Slytherin vs. Gryffindor moments, but Severus had always had a relatively kind attitude towards Lily. She never felt totally uncomfortable around him. Severus looked past Lily and then back at her.

"I'll see you around then, won't I?" he smirked. Lily gave him a smile, and Severus walked past her. Lily kept walking around, but with every step she took she felt sharp pangs of guilt. She had no idea where this guilty feeling was coming from, but it wasn't leaving. At long last she decided to go back to her compartment. She wasn't in the best mood to apologize to her friends, but thought it was about time. She decided she wouldn't say anything to them regarding her opinion. If they wanted to crush over Potter, that was fine with her. At least she thought it was…

~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay this is my second fic, and I haven't written anything Lily/James, so I would appreciate any suggestions! Thanks SO much. Anyway…yeah Lily and James hate each other but we'll see what happens in the future. Yes, Vicky and Linda will forgive Lily.


End file.
